The Story of My Life
by ILuvSiriusBlack
Summary: I'm not that good at summaries but anyways, It's A Sirius Black ff, Starts out in his 1st year all of his years(unless I run out of ideas and skip one lol)
1. Sirius Black

                                         Sirius Black 

_Hi, Hi Sirius Black, I'm 11 years old, and you'd think that I like most 11 year olds would be starting the 6th grade. But, the truth is I'm not, actually, I'm just starting my first. It's not that I'm really stupid or anything it's that well you see unlike 11 year olds I'm a wizard, starting my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Sirius Black and this is the story of my life._

I know this is short but well yeah nothing would really go with this part


	2. James Potter

Disclaimer~ I know that the Marauders, Lily, Hogwarts and such belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Ch-1~James Potter  
  
11 year old Sirius Black was riding in his parents car on the way to the Kings Cross Station. 'All right Sirius, Hayden' asked his mom 'Know how do you get to Platform 9 ¾ .' 'I walk through the barrier between 9 and 10' said Sirius and Hayden annoyed. 'And What house do you NOT want to be in' asked his father 'Slytherin' said Sirius and Hayden with a grin 'Honestly, Roland, all houses deserve a fair chance. I don't want you to teach my son these kinds of things. 'Oh, lighten up Jocelyn, Slytherin is just a bad house, It's produced the most Dark Wizards of the- 'Gryffindor has produced dark wizards too' 'I know that' said Roland 'Then what difference does it make what house he's in' 'But, I just want what's best for our son, If he's in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff he won't be exposed so early to the Dark Arts.' Sirius rolled his eyes at his parents, they bickered at the slightest thing though they rarely ever actually got mad at each other seriously. As they arrived to the Kings Cross Station his parents helped him with his trunk and went to see him off. They walked through the barrier between 9 and 10. They saw a Scarlet Steam Engine and above it a sign that read 9¾. 'Don't forget to owl us' said his mom Sirius just rolled his eyes. While Hayden sniggered 'Tell us which house you're in' said his father and as his mother turned away mouthed 'Gryffindor' They both sniggered at this. 'Don't get into trouble' said there mother 'Don't worry, we won't get into TO much trouble' called Hayden Sirius laughed and the brothers headed on to the train. They lugged their trunks until they found a compartment with only a single boy in there, he had messy black hair, sapphire blue eyes. He was tall and looked muscular. They walked in and asked 'Umm. can we sit here the other places are full' 'Sure' he replied 'Sirius Black, and this is my twin bro Hayden Black' 'James Potter' said the boy 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer :I own nothing that you can recognize from the books  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't written for a while. and "thoughts" 'talking'  
  
"I discovered that James, Remus, and Peter all liked pranking. Hogwarts was going to be awesome. At home, I could never pull pranks, and here, the least my mom could do was send me a howler. The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully(unless you call Snape getting dungbombs down his robes exciting.)We boarded the boats and the sorting began "  
  
Long Time ago  
  
When Hoqwarts was just built  
  
I sat upon Godric's head  
  
Until when they grew old  
  
And could not teach anymore  
  
They wondered who would choose  
  
Those worthy of a house  
  
Either Gryffindor, the bold and brave  
  
Or Ravenclaw, A ready mind and witty  
  
Or Hufflepuff, the just and the loyal  
  
Or maybe Slytherin, for the sly, and the cunning  
  
T'was bold Gryffindor who thought it up  
  
He whipped me off his head  
  
So I could choose instead!  
  
'Abott George'  
  
a few moments 'HUFFLEPUFF!' 'Black Sirius' called Mcgonagoll I walked slowly to the stool and sat down as Mcgonagoll placed the hat on my head  
  
'A Black Eh.' Said the hat 'Well you would do well in Hufflepuff, you are loyal, defiantly not Ravenclaw.'  
  
'HEY!'  
  
'Not Slytherin so I'll place you in, GRYFFINDOR'  
  
I smiled and went over to the cheering Gryffindor table.  
  
'Black Hayden' a few minutes later  
  
'RAVENCLAW'  
  
Sirius frowned slightly as his brother had been his best friend for a long time.  
  
A few names later 'Evans, Lily'  
  
A short girl with auburn hair walked up to the stool and smiled as she became a Gryffindor  
  
A lot of names later  
  
Lupin, Remus  
  
'GRYFFINDOR" screamed the hat almost immediately  
  
Peter also became a Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius looked over to James and saw that he was talking to 2 girls that looked almost exactly like him, one hat short black hair(cut pixy cut style) and the other had long black hair. Though unlike James' was styled.  
  
'Potter, Haley' The girl with the short black hair walked up, before the hat was even securely on her had it had screamed 'GRYFFINDOR'  
  
'Potter, James' 'GRYFFINDOR'  
  
'Potter, Jill' 'GRYFFINDOR'  
  
The sorting then finished with a Zambini, Cody becoming a Slytherin.  
  
A/N) I know it's a boring ch. I have the infamous Writers block. 


End file.
